Luz en una noche infinita
by Amanda B. Belleth
Summary: El peor temor de Bella se ha vuelto una realidad. Edward se ha suicidado por su culpa. Está completamente destruida, cree no tener razón para vivir. Hasta que una persona vuelve para revivirla. Pero esta vez, será mas difícil que antes.


_Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a la increíble Stephenie Meyer. Pero el resto es mío, Disfruten ;)_

Luz en una noche infinita

Oficialmente marchita

_"Hay momentos de la vida, en los que crees no tener sentido alguno para tu existencia"_**  
**

Cada minuto era vital para poder salvar a Edward. Lo demás ya no tenía importancia alguna, ya me preocuparía de todo después. Ahora tenía que concentrarme en llegar a tiempo, solo faltaban un par de minutos para las doce del día, y yo intentaba hacerme espacio entre toda la gente caminando y celebrando en diferentes direcciones. Finalmente llegué al famoso lugar donde se supone estaría Edward, pero yo solo vi una puerta abierta dejando a la vista un fondo negro e infinito. Él no estaba. Pero continué mi camino sin detenerme, escarbando entre cada rincón para avanzar. Rogaba en mi interior por que se hubiera arrepentido, que haya vuelto a su vida sin mi.

Entre tantas personas, no me fije que había una enorme fuente en el medio de la plaza, por lo que tropecé y caí en el agua tibia y el fondo de una dura cerámica. Una mano bondadosa se extendió ante mí para ayudarme. A pesar de ser un extraño no tenía tiempo de prejuicios, la tomé y con su apoyo pude ponerme de pie. Agradecí al hombre que me había ofrecido ayuda asintiéndole y corrí desesperada en la búsqueda de Edward.

Después de cruzar todos los obstáculos, recuperé el aliento esperando en la entrada de la torre. Miré hacia todos lados buscándolo, pero no aparecía, no estaba por ningún lado. El dolor en mi pecho se acrecentó de sobremanera, y el aire me faltaba. Estaba entre pensar lo peor y lo mejor.

—¡Bella! —La voz de campanas de Alice me dió un enorme susto— Hay algo que debes saber.

—Alice, no está. Él no está por ningún lado —Mi estado no era el mejor, veía un ataque de nervios cerca.

Alice solo me miró con una pesada carga en los ojos. Tristeza, decepción y otras emociones podían ser leídas con claridad en sus ojos. Mi mente retorcida empezó a crear una cantidad infinita de razones, pero no quería pensar. El pensar solo aumentaba mi dolor.

—Él solo tomó la decisión del mediodía para distraerme. He visto a Aro tomar una decisión, y no fui lo suficientemente rápida para evitarlo —Alice perdió la naturalidad y calma de su voz.

Tragué saliva con fuerza, haciendo un ruido extraño. El dolor en el pecho se volvió de un segundo a otro una sentencia de muerte, y el aire ya no me entraba en los pulmones. Mi corazón no cooperaba, latía a mil por hora, y podía escucharlo retumbar con rabia en mis oídos. La sola idea de él careciente de vida no me entraba en la cabeza, simplemente no lo creía.

—No, es mentira —Por alguna razón pensaba que Alice me había mentido, pero se que ella jamás lo haría— Él está vivo, solo tenemos que buscarlo.

En un acto de desesperación, corrí dentro de los misteriosos pasillos de la torre. Buscarlo, encontrarlo y verle su sonrisa torcida era mi único objetivo. Lamentablemente Alice me detuvo enseguida, y me dio una mirada de sinceridad. Alice no mintió, ¿Por qué me mentiría con un tema tan delicado? Ella me rodeo con sus brazos tersos y fríos en un abrazo.

—Cuanto lo siento Bella, a mi también me gustaría que fuese una mentira —Sus sollozos secos me entristecían poco a poco. Pero me era imposible llorar, estaba tan desconcertada que las lágrimas simplemente no corrían a través de mis mejillas— Será mejor comunicarle al resto de la familia y llevarte de vuelta a Forks. Charlie debe estar muy preocupado por ti.

Yo solo asentí, tenía las palabras atrapadas en la garganta y no planeaban salir. El mundo se derrumbaba definitivamente para mí, ahora no me quedaba ninguna esperanza. La culpa me carcomía por dentro, si no hubiese saltado del acantilado, Alice no lo hubiera visto, no habría venido por mi ni le hubiese dicho a Rosalie, quien no habría mencionado palaba a él. Su nombre era impronunciable, solo pensarlo era una cuchilla clavandose en mi corazón.

—Vamos, te llevaré a casa —Se separó de mí— Pero antes debemos esperar, el sol podría delatarme.

x

Alice, como prometió, me llevó a casa. El viaje fue largo y monótono, ya no quería seguir viviendo, la culpa me corroía por dentro sin piedad alguna. El sol de Volterra no me alegraba en lo mas mínimo, la comida no tenía sabor, y el sueño no aliviaba el pesar de mis ojos. La voz no me salía con normalidad, el corazón me palpitaba con lentitud y mis ojos no se esforzaban en mirar. Estaba oficialmente marchita y destruida.

Parada frente a la puerta de mi casa, esperé sin ganas de estirar mi mano para abrir la puerta. Tocarla era muy parecido a abrirla, requería un esfuerzo físico que yo ya no poseía. Emociones ya no corrían por mi mente, no temía de Charlie y su asegurado castigo, ni me avergonzaba por estar fuera con las ropas sucias y desordenadas bajo el frío de Forks.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió de golpe, Charlie salía dispuesto para irse a trabajar. Me apreció de arriba a abajo con los ojos furiosos, mas no me importó en lo más mínimo. Ya no me importaba nada.

—Isabella Swan, estás en graves problemas —Dejó el paso libre para dejarme entrar en casa.

Respiré hondo, de cansancio, y avancé bajo sus ojos vigilantes. No hice ninguna parada, me lancé sobre el sofá y abracé mis piernas. El llegar a mi hogar abrió una herida antigua de golpe, y la agrando lo suficiente para querer cerrar los ojos y fallecer.

—¿Me puedes explicar porqué estuviste fuera dos días? ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuan loco me volví? —Su tono estaba alterado en niveles bajos, pero en él era anormal. De pronto todo volvió a importarme de golpe. El dolor en sus ojos me hizo dar cuenta lo estúpida que fui. Soy una estúpida, una idiota que no merece la vida. Solo servía para hacerle daño a los demás. Lo maté, destruí emocionalmente a su familia, le causé problemas a Charlie y herí profundamente a... a Jacob.

Jacob. Recuerdo claramente las lágrimas en sus ojos cuando me marché con Alice. También recuerdo como intentó repararme, con cuidado y delicadeza. Y yo no le pagué con la misma moneda. Ahora debe estar odiándome con todo su ser, y le doy la razón. Que me odie, hasta quemarme y convertirme en cenizas.

—¿Donde estabas?

—En Los Ángeles —Respondí con voz baja, más bien muerta, sin emociones.

—Bien, estás castigada —Esta vez sonó mucho más severo.

—Él falleció —Musité sin notar lo que en realidad decía. La mirada la tenía fija en el televisor apagado, me negaba a ver como su expresión cambiaba instantáneamente y su boca semi-abierta con todas las palabras duras que tenía planeadas pegadas en la lengua.

Ya no lo aguanté más y usé todas mis reservas de energía para subir las escaleras y encerrarme eternamente en mi habitación. Ya ahí, me lancé sobre la cama y mantení la posición en que quedé al recostarme. Apreté los ojos, las lágrimas se liberaron y comenzaron una carrera a través de mis mejillas. Creí que jamás terminarían, al igual que los sollozos y gemidos ahogados. La herida finalmente consumió todo mi pecho y se extendió por todo mi cuerpo, dejándome inmóvil. Lloré hasta la última gota salada y cargada de culpa. Al rato, caí sumida en un sueño eterno.

De pronto aparecí de pie en un prado, que tenía indicios de haber sido un hermoso paraíso. Pero ahora lucía arrasado por llamas abrasadarosas. El césped no era más que un montón de paja seca, y las flores se tornaron cenizas.

Todo estaba lleno de ahogante humo, me era imposible respirar. Miré al horizonte, un rojo sol se escondía tras él. Hasta que ahí, frente a mis ojos, me vi a mi misma, sonriendo, vestida con un vestido blanco y con volados. Esa Bella totalmente inexistente, susurró "Adiós" y se desvaneció junto al atardecer. Después, desperté.

La mañana asotó mis párpados con crueldad, dormí durante todo un día y una noche, Charlie no se había molestado en despertarme, y tenía que asistir al instituto. Agradecí su gesto de dejarme en paz, y rogué en mi interior para que nadie más se tomara las molestias de llamarme o de verme, no quería lidiar con la presencia de nadie. La soledad sería desde ahora mi única y fiel compañera.

La idea de levantarme y fingir que vivía ya no era una opción válida. Sé que Charlie sufrirá viendo mi estado, pero mientras más rápido fallezca en esta cama, más rápido calmaré su dolor, y el de todos mis cercanos, si es que alguna vez me quisieron.

* * *

**¡No me maten! Si hay alguna amante de Edward por ahí, por favor, tengan piedad xd. Se que la idea es un poco loca, pero denle una oportunidad. Un review diciendo lo que opinan (Acepto de todo xd) sería muy lindo :)**

**-Amanda-**


End file.
